Love and Hate:Kari's Way PT3
by K.B Aleo
Summary: 3rd part of Kari's way saga. A new boy named Ken arrives, who has a dark past. Kari falls for him, T.K wants to make it up to Kari, and Davis wants Kari even though it becomes clear to him he can't have her.
1. The New Guy

Love and Hate:Kari's Way PT3  
  
As Kari stepped outside the hospital with her head hung low, she could feel the cool spring breeze wrap itself around her body as though it were trying to restrain her.  
  
She could see the bottom of a Red car, which she reconized as being her Aunt and Uncle's and looked up to see Tai in the driver's seat.  
  
With a sigh she walked up to him.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday"said Kari.  
  
"It's allright, you were just upset. C'mon, our Aunt Malice and Uncle Kawai want to see you"said Tai.  
  
Kari nodded and stepped inside, strapping her seatbelt on.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kari entered the tidey house of her aunt and uncle, where they were waiting. Her aunt was about in her late Twentie's, and her Uncle older by only a coulpe years.  
  
"Kari, how are you dear?"asked her Aunt.  
  
"Fine"said Kari not even looking her in the eye.  
  
"Don't you worry, we don't believe any of that nonsense on the news, those people wouldn't know a novel from a magazine, bunch of imbisiles if you ask me"said her aunt.  
  
"Thanks"said Kari blushing.  
  
"Why don't we show you to your room, you must be tired"said her Uncle.  
  
"Yes, thank you"said Kari. Kari's eyes practicly glowed at the site of her room. It was much larger then he old one, with a Red carpet, and a large bed with Red sheets to match the room.  
  
"I hope you like it"he said.  
  
"This is great, thank you"said Kari hugging him, which he returned.  
  
After a few seconds they let go.  
  
"Well you go on and get some rest"he said.  
  
Kari nodded, and he leaft the room, closing the door behind him. She slipped her sandles off and layed back on her bed. Oh, what comfort. She never felt anything like it. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and her body losing energy. She took her socks off and placed them next to her sandles on the floor and slipped herself under the warm covers, as she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Davis put his poorly done homework into his binder, and layed back on his bed.  
  
"I can't get her out of my head, it's driving me crazy. Do I like her?"  
  
"No, of course you don't. She's a murderer"  
  
"Is she really? Did she really do any of the things she was convicted of doing?"  
  
"The news dosen't lie"  
  
"But maybe she's a diffrent person now"  
  
"C'mon Davis, do you really believe that?"  
  
Davis stopped arguing with himself, it was getting exhausting. He couldn't get her out of his head, he even dreamed about her. He dreamed of being on the left end of the bridge, with a fog forcing itself upon the area.  
  
He saw Kari, staring out, leaning on the bridge with a depressed look.  
  
"Hey Kari, is that you?"  
  
Kari stood up ontop of the bridge, staring down with the face that had depression written all over it.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
She looked over at Davis, her head turning slowly, her expression unchanged.  
  
"We're diffrent people Davis, we don't belong together"  
  
"What are you talking about? Look, T.K's gonna kill me if he finds out you're dead and I was there to watch"said Davis.  
  
"I'm sorry Davis, but you aren't the one for me"  
  
Kari turned her head to face the water, and she jumped into the water.  
  
That dream came to Davis' mind from time to time.  
  
"Allright Davis, you got her new adress from T.K. Just go see her, and you'll realize this whole thing is ridicolous"said Davis.  
  
****************************************************  
  
T.K felt that knot of guilt in his stomach. It loosened sometimes, but then regained it's ultra tight grip.  
  
"Man, I was such a jerk, I should've stayed. Should I go see her? No, I would be throtteld by Tai. He didn't even bother giving me the new adress"said T.K.  
  
He had to look up the adress in the phone book with Davis's help.  
  
"Okay, I'll just see her at school tomorrow, apoligize, and everything will be fine"said T.K who didn't get much reasurance.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Davis nervously knocked on the door, detirmined to end this ordeal.  
  
"Hello there, are you Kari's friend?"asked Aunt Malice.  
  
"Um, yeah, my name's Davis. Is Kari home? If she isn't, I'll just-  
  
"It's allright, come in boy, I'll get Kari"  
  
Davis walked in, impressed by the beautiful new home Kari was living in.  
  
"Nice house"commented Davis.  
  
"Thank you"she said walking up the stairs.  
  
Davis sat on the couch, feeling his body tremble from fear.  
  
"Kari, wake up dear. You have a visitor"said her aunt Malice shaking her.  
  
Kari graoned as she awoke with a loud yawn.  
  
"He's waiting downstairs"she said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot"thought Kari coldly.  
  
She put her socks on and walked down the stairs, stumbiling a little from woozyness.  
  
"Davis Motimiya?"she thought with suprise.  
  
She walked down, unoticed by Davis who looked in the opposite direction, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Davis jumped, and was at a loss for words as he saw Kari.  
  
"HI"said Davis shakingly.  
  
"What did you come to see me for?"asked Kari.  
  
"Oh great, wat do I tell her? That I can't get her out of my mind, and that I dreamed of her? Okay, just tell her you came to see how she was doing"thought Davis.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay"said Davis.  
  
"Oh"said Kari.  
  
"Say something nice"thought Davis.  
  
"You're not as bad of kid as everyone says you are. Maybe, I don't know, we can be friends"said Davis.  
  
"But it's not like we'll go out or anything, just friends"said Davis quickly.  
  
"Of course if you want to, if you don't then that's fine with me"said Davis even more quickly.  
  
You came here, and had me woken up for that! You just wanna be friends because T.K is, aren't you? You're no diffrent then him, just a selfish jerk! Get out of here, and don't come by here again!"  
  
Davis dashed out quickly, not needing to make Kari angrier. Hoiwever, once he was out, he walked very slowly back to his house, his self esteem and pride absoloutely destroyed.  
  
All he wanted was friendship, and couldn't even get that from her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kari didn't expect good treatment coming back, and she didn't get it either. She felt bad about what she said to Davis, but how could she take him seriously?  
  
"Can you believe how many days of school she's missed for the year? She's probaly doing it on purpose"Kari ocerheared a girl say.  
  
"Yeah, she probaly does all this stuff on purpose for attention and to miss school"said a boy.  
  
Inside, she didn't feel much better as people purposely shoved through and by her.  
  
As she entered her first class, she could feel her rage rising as she had her Math teacher, the teacher who was worse to her then the others.  
  
"Before we get started, we have a new student here today. Come on in"  
  
Kari nearly gasped as the new boy walked in. He had short Purple hair, a hair style simalar to hers, a Grey suit and Black shoes.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself"said the Math teacher.  
  
"I'm Ken Ichijoji, it's nice"he said.  
  
The Math teacher whispered in something in his ear, that Kari could tell was something harsh. Ken was sent to his desk, in the back. Kari's attention was broken from hher.  
  
"Well, I guess we should welcome back Kari Kamiya, our school celebrity as well"he said.  
  
Man, did Kari ever have the urge to smack him.  
  
"Now, take out your homework"he said.  
  
As he went around collecting them, Kari knew that the Math teacher was gonna put the spot light on her again.  
  
That's just what he did too.  
  
"Well, being a celebrity entitles you no to do homework unless you feel like it?"  
  
"I didn't have time to get homework from anybody"protested Kari.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure you had plunty of other things to do"said the math teacher sarcasticly.  
  
"You sound like an 8 year old"replied Kari, her anger starting to submerge.  
  
"Detention, after school. What about you Ichijoji, no homework either? You two are meant for eachother"said the math teacher, whioch caused the kids to laugh.  
  
"I just moved here, how was I supposed to get homework from last class?"asked Ken.  
  
"Detention for you as well"  
  
Ken seemed to be keeping his cool.  
  
"Sorry, but according to the rules, new students are excluded from homework assingments from the day they moved in, I read it myself. So if you give me detention, you'll be risking your job"  
  
"Fine, I'll let you off"said the math teacher obviously defeated.  
  
Even if she still had detention, it would be worth it to finally see the jerk get outfoxed.  
  
"where did you find those rules"whispered a kid next to him.  
  
"I have my ways"he said.  
  
Kari couldn't focus in class, her eyes kept darting back to Ken. She had to talk to him, but couldn't. What would he want to do with her? He would hear about her soon if not allready, and Ken wasn't likely to wanna associate with her.  
  
After exiting, T.K finally caught up with Kari.  
  
"Kari, I just wanted to apoligize about leaving you in the hospital like that"said T.K.  
  
"Stuff your apology"said Kari codly before walking off.  
  
"What's her problem?"said T.K to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken saw Davis walking with a low head.  
  
"You seem sad there kid, what's wrong?"asked Ken.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Say, are you knew?"asked Davis lifting his head up.  
  
"Yes, my name's Ken"he said.  
  
"Davis"  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Davis"said Ken.  
  
"Good meeting you too"said Davis before they parted.  
  
He felt better, just a tad better, after that.  
  
TBC  
  
********************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Torment of Two Souls

Chapter 2  
  
Besides the talking behind her back, the cruel remarks from other students, things were going somewhat smoothly.  
  
The teachers made a few remarks but it was a lot better then when she was alienated from society.  
  
However, the thing that was engraved deeply on her mind was the new boy, Ken. She couldn't help but fall for thoses eyes, walking gracefuly, it was like a dream come true.  
  
Ken wasn't in any of her other classes unfourtanately, so she never saw him for the rest of the day. Kari awaited the torment she would go through as she headed down towards detention.  
  
Her insides trembled as she opened the door and entered the classroom. No one else was there, so at least the only one making her miserable was her teacher.  
  
"Well, how's our celebrity?"he asked.  
  
Kari wished she could just unlock somekind of hidden power and blast this guy to kingdom come, or somekind of superpowered savior came in and put an end to his misery.  
  
Kari held back all of her emtions, hoping to piss him off because she seemed unphazed.  
  
"Kari, you see this book here?"he asked picking up a thick book. It was entitled in big Gold letters:  
  
WHAT ARE WE THINKING?  
  
Under it in much smaller print it said something about it being a book on the human psyche.  
  
"I have several papers to grade from my 8th grade class, so I need you to read this for me, and then write and give me a report tomorrow on what you learned. Better then detention huh?"  
  
Kari sighed, knowing he had this planned from the start. She knew there would be no point in pointing out it had nothing to do with math. Why did he do this to her?  
  
She went to her locker, which had some nasty griffete on it, and opened it up. She put the book inside, which added on some good weight to the other books she had.  
  
This wasn't the only thing she had to do. She also had to do 2 sheets of homework for science, one from today and the one she missed last class. She had to read pages 718-725 in her history book and awnser the questions at the end, bake a brownie for Home ech, homdemade.  
  
For art she needed to do a pen and ink drawing, and she needed to train for the phiscal fitness test, which happened close to the end of every marking period.  
  
"It's a good thing I don't have any friends around here, with all this homework I wouldn't have time for them"thought Kari.  
  
Kari gave her aunt, Uncle and Tai a quick greeting before desending up into her room, wasting no time.  
  
Having been out of school so much, she had next to no idea what the science paper was talking about. Oh well, a low grade was better then getting a 0 and losing 10 points from her average.  
  
After doing those science sheets in a sloppy manner, Kari got to History.  
  
She read through as quickly as possible, and awnsered the questions in less then a sentence.  
  
Next was the pen and ink drawing. She had no idea what to draw, but she had to think quick. She decided to do a Lion, which just popped out first from her list of ideas.  
  
The lion looked as though it were done by a kindegarden student.  
  
Now for the Brownie. She dashed down into the kitchen, and got to work. She explained to her aunt and uncle her assingment, and they leaft her to do her work.  
  
Kari and the class were given a recipe so she knew what she was doing. She took no time, she just threw everything there and every step about a second was lost on. The brownie came out looking and smelling like an old gym sock.  
  
Now, for the math assingment. Kari knew if she tried she could never read the whole book within the deadline, much less comprehend it. So she just wrote:  
  
I learned from this book about the human psyche. The amazing stages it goes through, the way it works.  
  
It wasn't very good, but she wanted to get these things done quickly. Now, for training. As quickly as she tried to rush through these assingments, it was night by the time she decided to go out and train. She switched into a White tank Top, light jean like shorts(without buttons or zippers) kept her socks and replaced the sandles with White running sneakers she had since she was 10, which were very tight on her.  
  
When she arrived at the school track, she saw Davis sitting down, pouring in sweat. He had been training for something no doubt.  
  
"Hey Kari!"he waved, hoping she had changed her feelings for him.  
  
Kari said nothing. She took out the stopwatch she borrowed from her uncle, and started it, quickly stuffing it in her pocket and running.  
  
She started at about half speed, and managed to make it around 2 times easily enough. Her energy started wearing out around half way through the thrid lap. However, before making it to the 4th lap, she passed out and collapsed.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Davis had been resting, watching Kari while she ran.  
  
"Hey, are you allright?"asked Davis.  
  
Kari said nothing, her eyes remained closed.  
  
"I hope she dosen't mind"thought Davis putting his ear on her chest. Her heart was still beating.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I got it"said Tai as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Whoa, what happened!"said Tai.  
  
Davis had the unconcious Kari resting on her soulder.  
  
"I saw her at the school track. She collapsed"said Davis.  
  
"Thanks kid, we'll take it from here"said Tai.  
  
Davis felt the joy rise up within him as he leaft. Now, Kari would finaly fall for him.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kari woke up an hour or so afterwards on the couch.  
  
"You're awake. Are you allright?"asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I was doing fine, then everything started spinning"said Kari.  
  
"I read that a daily or mass amount of drugs, medical or illegal can effect your stamana. All those drugs mom and dad gave ya probaly caused you to pass out"said Tai.  
  
"So you're telling me if I run hard enough, I'll pass out?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, it'll take years for those drugs to wear off comepletely, you were given a high amount. It's a miracle you aren't retarded right now from all of that"said Tai.  
  
"Tai, I have a physical phitness test tomorrow. If I pass out, I'll fail Gym. If I don't do the test, I'll fail"said Kari.  
  
"Just tell them you were overdosed with drugs and that you can't run the thing"said Tai.  
  
"Everyone's gonna think I'm just trying to miss out on something else. I guess they couldn't think any less of me"said Kari.  
  
"The damn media's got everyone against ya. Most of these people have shit for brains. The ones that don't are the ones who will treat you for who you are, not like the drug addicted whore the media's got everyone believing"said Tai.  
  
Kari gave a sigh, she didn't know what to do.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ken held back a yelp of pain as he drove the knife into his arm.  
  
He had no shirt on, just his pants. His feet were bare. He kneeled to the floor in pain, letting it consume him.  
  
He leaft his lights off, fitting the mood inside of him.  
  
He could never forgive himself for what he did. Never.  
  
It happened a year ago, but the memory was still fresh in his mind.  
  
He remembered it in clear detail He was going out with a young girl named Mavina. She was his age, and they seemed destined for eachother. Ken had always managed to restrain himself from doing things he knew were wrong. One night he couldn't.  
  
His parents weren't home, so he let her in. They both had some soda, however Ken drugged her soda. She was out like a light.  
  
When she awoke, she was tied to the bed. Her hands were bound to the bedpost, her legs bound the the post as well. A piece of housetape was plastered on her mouth, and Ken was asleep right on top of her.  
  
Ken awoke an hour afterwards, his parents still not home.  
  
Ken remembered him forcing himself on her unconcious body, and was ready to do it again. However, it seems Mavina's old boyfriend had somehow found them, and brutaly pumbled Ken, then ran off with Mavina. Ken let out a howl of pain as he realized he blew his only chance. He had always had the urge to do what he did, and could no longer hold it back.  
  
He was always very fond of erotic bondage, and it cost him.  
  
He thrashed himself around the house, smashing dishes and chairs. He broke the bathroom mirror, the glass cutting his arm. Smears of blood were seen all around the house.  
  
Ken shok his head, not wanting to go any further into the memory.  
  
"Mavina, I can't live without you. I wish I could hear your voice, feel your warmness, just one more time"Ken sobbed to himself.  
  
"Ken, are you allright?"asked her mother from outside the door.  
  
"Fine mom"lied Ken, hiding the sorrow in his voice.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Davis was struggiling, to say the very least at his videogame.  
  
"C'mon Veemon, digivolve!"  
  
Finaly, Veemon digivolved on the game to Exveemon.  
  
"Allright Exveemon!"  
  
His Digimon's health bar was low, so he quickly pushed the buttons and attacked. Afterwards, he finaly managed to win.  
  
"Yeah, who rocks, who rules? Davis, yeah!"  
  
He saved the game and turned it off, done for the night.  
  
"Things turned around today. I met a new friend, finally beat that boss Devimon on my Digimon World game, and may have finaly made friends with Kari"thought Davis.  
  
"Davis, time for bed!"said his mother.  
  
"Whoa, beat that boss just in time"thought Davis.  
  
After getting a kiss from his mother, Davis tucked himself in. He was going to sleep well that night.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kari tucked herself into bed, sleep would not come easy.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ken tucked himself in, exhausted from the self torment. He would sleep well at least.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Best of Times, Worst of Times

Chapter 3  
  
Kari walked to school with a knot in her gut. She even caught herself gasping a little on the way. When she got there, all eyes were on her.  
  
"Oh great"she thought bitterly.  
  
Just then, Ken arrived and stood next to her.  
  
Kari's adreniline was rushing. Was this a dream? Ken was standing there, close enough to hug her.  
  
although he didn't look at her once, she felt as though perhaps Ken didn't stand there by coincidence, and that maybe he was there for her.  
  
She felt the urge to talk rising, but seemed to hold herself back. Her reputation didn't make her seem like someone to be haning around with.  
  
"Hey Kari"said T.K walking up to her.  
  
Ken lowered his head and walked away, as though he were ashamed of himself.  
  
"Great job T.K"thought Kari bitterly.  
  
"Listen Kari, I'm really sorry about leaving you in the hospital that day, I really am. I just felt nervous for some reason, ya know? Please Kari, I just wanna be your friend"said T.K.  
  
"Why don't you bother your loser friend Davis"said Kari coldly.  
  
"What's your deal? In case you didn't notice I'm pretty much the only one who wants to be your friend around here besides Davis, who you also scowled at I heared"said T.K.  
  
"What do you know! Just back off!"said Kari stomping away.  
  
Seeing Kari's angry expression, Davis decided to say nothing, however ran up to Ken when he noticed him.  
  
"Hey Ken, it's me Davis. From yesterday?"said Davis.  
  
Ken turned his head towards Davis with a cold expression.  
  
"Oh, hello Davis. How are you feeling today?"asked Ken in a tone more polite then his face would express.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?"asked Davis.  
  
"Great"lied Ken.  
  
"So, what kind of stuff you into? I'm into Sports and Videogames, and I don't like school at all"said Davis.  
  
"Movies"lied Ken.  
  
"A movie man huh? Gonna be an actor, or maybe a director?"asked Davis.  
  
Before Ken would have the chance to awnser, the bell rang and everyone dashed inside.  
  
"Well see ya around Ken. Hey, maybe we could meet out here after school? See ya"said Davis running off.  
  
"He seems nice enough"thought Ken.  
  
"Don't forget Ken, you're nothing but a threat"he thought to himself again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As expected, Kari got an F, and the whole class laughed at her for her pitiful performance, except for Ken who did nothing. He never said anything about having to read it all?  
  
Her Home ech brownie made the teacher gag, her scince homework was D worthy, and now she had to run the physical phitness test.  
  
As usual, the other girls avoided her as she changed into her gym clothes. It was better then getting picked on she supposed.  
  
There wasn't nearly enough time for them to run one at a time, so they would have to run all at the same time.  
  
"No! Man, I better not pass out"thought Kari.  
  
Kari started off at half speed, the other girls were smart enough not to give it there all from the start either. SHe was just behind everyone else for the first 2 times around. However, halfway through the third time she could feel herself losing focus, and her head feeling woozy.  
  
She shook her head and with a growl of anger, pushed herself further. She passed most of the girls except for one.  
  
Kari felt herself tiuring around halfway through the 5th time, however towards the end she managed to recollect some energy and dashed off ahead. Her vision was becoming blurry, so she shook her head.  
  
She tripped, but got up and quickly ran. She felt herself getting dizzy, so closed her eyes as she almost made it.  
  
"STOP!"yelled the gym teacher.  
  
Kari opened her eyes, she was the first one there.  
  
"Hey, nice work there kid. With that speed, you're elligable to join any kind of varsity team, except for Football of course"  
  
It was rare any 7th or 8th graders ever joined varsity teams, they had to get some real good times.  
  
Everyone else eventualy made it, and were obviously bitter over Kari managing to beat them all.  
  
In the locker room, Kari went to the toilet and puked her heart out(no, not literaly for any of you gorehounds)  
  
After finishing Kari stared into the toilet for a couple more seconds to see if any more was to come, but she was done. So she flushed the toilet and walked out to her next class.  
  
"Awesome!"she thought to herself with pride.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ken spent his study hall period drawing a 13 year old girl(dressed) bound and gagged, with a girl of equal age standing above her taunting her. He made sure that no one took notice.  
  
He could feel the adreiniline rush as he kept drawing, drawing to perfection.  
  
When the bell rang, he stuffed his picture in his binder before leaving. Not even his own parents knew of his love for bondage, and he was going to see to it NO one found out.  
  
"Maybe I should take up a career in movies like Davis said. It would be safer to dwell into my desires then the way I did with "her"he thought, not wanting to say her name.  
  
The rest of the classes were a pice of cake, and he walked out of school, the only one not filled with joy to be released.  
  
"Hey, Ken!"  
  
Ken turned around and saw Davis run up to him.  
  
"Hey there, what's up?"he asked.  
  
"Nothing special"said Ken.  
  
"Oh. Hey, how did you do on that physical phitness test"said Davis.  
  
"16 minutes"said Ken.  
  
"I got 14:30. You aren't too bad, maybe you should try out for soccer like me"said Davis.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not really much of an athlete"said Ken.  
  
"You don't have to be buff for soccer, you just gottab be fast. But hey, do what you want. Wanna walk home together?"asked Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, wait for me!"said T.K running up to them.  
  
"Hey T.K, meet Ken. We met yesterday. Ken, this is T.K"  
  
"I saw you this morning. I hope I didn't scare you off"said T.K.  
  
"Not at all, I just figured you would want to be alone with Kari"said Ken.  
  
"How do you know her name?"asked T.K.  
  
"She's in my math class. I hope you don't take this offensively, but I kinda feel sorry for her. Everyone in my math class seems to be quite cruel to her"said Ken.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Kari was convicted of murder, and not to mention threatening to shoot people"said Davis.  
  
"Davis, he dosen't need to know that!"said T.K.  
  
"Oh, sorry"said Davis.  
  
"Perhaps a bad homelife, that's what drives most kids to such drastic things"said Ken.  
  
"So, what are your hobbies Ken?"asked T.K feeling the need to change the subject.  
  
"Movies"Ken lied again.  
  
"Neat"said T.K.  
  
"There's my house now, I better get going"said Ken.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Excuse me, you're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?"asked a man.  
  
He was young, about his early twenties with smooth black hair and with Grey shorts and Tanktop, as well as Black sneakers and White socks.  
  
"Yeah"said Kari nodding.  
  
"I'm Coach Beverly, I heared about your running time in gym. I was wondering if you would like to try out for our varsity team"said Coach Beverly.  
  
"I'd love too!"said Kari.  
  
"Good, tyrouts are tomorror at 3:30, you don't need to bring anything except maybe a water bottle"he said.  
  
"I'll be there, thank you"said Kari.  
  
He nodded before walking off.  
  
Kari was on cloud nine, she was gonna get the chance to prove herself.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Awesome!"said Tai when Kari told them all the news.  
  
"Great job!"said her uncle.  
  
"I couldn't be more pleased!"said her aunt.  
  
Kari couldn't hold back the blush she had.  
  
****************************************************  
  
After finishing his homework, Ken tried to get back to the picture he started in study hall, but he ended up throwing it away. He hadn't been able to even look up bondage sites on the internet since the day he lost Mavina. He couldn't even finish a drawing anymore.  
  
"Mavina, I need you"sobbed Ken to himself.  
  
His parents were out working most of the time, so he had much time to himself.  
  
"Why do you torture me like this? Haven't I proven my love to you? I love you, yet hate you for doing this to me. Then again, it's all my fault"said Ken.  
  
Ken went to his desk and took out his cutting knife. He staggered though the house, cutting his arm as he staggered out into the night.  
  
He tore his shirt off and fell to his knees, shoving the dagger into his arm.  
  
"Hell has to be better then this"thought Ken.  
  
he took the dagger out and slit a wrist slightly, but not enough. However, it was enough to make him nearly pass out.  
  
A van parked at the side of the road, and out came someone Ken reconized.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"What are you doing, AW! Did you do that!"gasped Davis as he saw the makrs on his body.  
  
Ken said nothing.  
  
"Where are your parents?"asked Davis.  
  
"Working"said Ken, feeling himself faint.  
  
Davis saw his wrist was slit.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we need to get him to a hospital!"said Davis as his sister stepped out.  
  
"Oh my God! But Davis, we won't get to the hospital fast enough!"said Jun.  
  
Knowing his siter was probaly right, he took a shoe and a sock off. He wrapped the sock tightly around Ken's wrist.  
  
"It's okay Ken, we'll take care of you"said Davis.  
  
"Get him in the Van, fast!"said Jun.  
  
Davis lifted Ken up, barely, and layed him out in the backseat.  
  
"What are we gonna tell mom and dad?"asked Davis.  
  
Luckily Jun was driving for the moment without mom or dad there, however when they got home it would be a diffrent story.  
  
"they're going to be pissed we got blood all over his new van seat"thought Davis.  
  
"They'll never let me drive again"thought Jun as Davis sat in the front seat now, with Ken occupying the back.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"She won't pick up"said T.K haning up the phone.  
  
"Girl trouble huh T.K? I was your age when that happened to me"said his brother Matt just outside his room.  
  
"matt, get out of here!"said T.K chucking a pillow at him.  
  
"allright, tiger"said Matt before leaving.  
  
"Kari, why can't we be friends?"thought T.K.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. New Outcast

Chapter Four  
  
Ken woke up, suprisingly in his room. How did he get there? Last thing he remembered was kneeling out on the sidewalk.  
  
"Ken, thank goodness you're up dear!"  
  
Ken gasped as he saw his mother sitting in a chair across the room from him.  
  
"Oh, good morning mom"said Ken.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you up dear. Your friend Davis said he found you in pretty bad shape. What happened?"  
  
"I don't remember"lied Ken"How did I end up back here?"asked Ken.  
  
"That boy Davis looked your adress up in the phone book and took you here. He's a very nice boy, I'm happy to know you're with such caring friends"said Mrs Ichijoji.  
  
Ken looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for school.  
  
"I better get ready!"gasped Ken getting up.  
  
"Maybe you should take the day off"said his mom.  
  
"I'm fine"said Ken.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kari's mood was high as she walked to school, making it into the varsity team. The glances were getting rarer, and much shorter. Kari figured people were starting to lose interest in tormenting her. Everything dies out eventualy, right?  
  
"Hello there"  
  
Kari hoped to God she wasn't dreaming. Standing behind her, was Ken Ichijoji, and he said hi to her! She couldn't mess this up, she had to respond.  
  
"Hello Ken, how are you?"asked Kari.  
  
"I heared about you koining the varsity soccer team, very impressive"  
  
"Thanks, I thought you were impressive in math"said Kari, returning the compliment.  
  
"Yeah, family genes I guess. My brother was in varsity you know"  
  
"Really?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, then he"said Ken, not finishing.  
  
"I'm sorry"said Kari, getting the point.  
  
"Thanks Kari, I apreciate it"said Ken.  
  
Arriving on the scene was Davis, who didn't like what he saw.  
  
"Whoa! What does he think he's doing with Kari?"he thought jealously.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I've learned not to believe anything the media says until you find out it's truth for yourself"said Ken, when Kari warned him not to get too close to her, out of sadness.  
  
"Besides, attention over you's dying like a man on poision. I haven't seen an article on you in-  
  
"Hey Ken, how are ya after last night?"asked Davis, purposely interupting.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, we were in the middle of a conversastion"said Kari bitterly.  
  
"Kari, can we talk?"asked T.K walking up to them.  
  
"Sure, I'll step aside-  
  
"Let me give you some advice Ken, don't get close to T.K. He'll abandon you at a moment's notice"said Kari coldly.  
  
"Maybe we can see eachother after school?"asked Davis.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry! Allright, I won't do it again! Please, just forgive me allready!"said T.K.  
  
"I thought you said something about Kari being your girlfriend when we met in the halls yesterday"said Ken.  
  
"Tell me he didn't just say that"thought Davis in horror.  
  
"WHAT!"yelled Kari.  
  
"Davis!"said T.K angrily.  
  
"I was joking! C'mon, really!"said Davis.  
  
"T.K, I don't want or need your assistance!"said Kari.  
  
"Okay, maybe we'll both meet you after school and try to get along"said Davis.  
  
"NO! I don't want to see you, or T.K! Both of you just leave me alone!"  
  
Kari stomped away from them angrily, getting lost in the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start-  
  
"Thanks a lot Ken!"said Davis walking away.  
  
"It's not your fault Ken. We just have problems we need to-  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sudden roar. Ken's eyes widened in horror:Mavina!  
  
"Suprised Ken?"she asked.  
  
"Who's that?"asked Davis joining Ken again(losing his bitterness quickly) along with Kari from behind.  
  
"Everybody listen to me! Ken is not to be trusted, especialy not by females like me! I knew Ken from his old town, he's a psychopath. He drugged me, had be bound and gagged to a bed and molested me! He draws pictures and looks up sites on bondage! He's had every girl he knew tied up at least once! Do NOT trust him! Don't!"  
  
All eyes were on Ken, who was trembiling. He didn't have rage or anger, just fear and sorrow. He was exposed, now everyone knew his secrets. But how did she know all this? Ken never told ANYONE of his love of bondage.  
  
"Because of Ken, I had to have therapy for Six months! I came here today to warn you, DO NOT TRUST HIM!"  
  
Ken couldn't believe his ears. She had come all the way here just to expose him? Her parents drove her up here, or did she perhaps runaway?  
  
"Looks like we have a new outcast"thought Kari.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kari couldn't be more right.  
  
He got enough glances to burn a hole through someone.  
  
This time, Kari got no extra attention:Ken did.  
  
But if what had been revealed to all about Ken wasn't enough, the teacher explained that the girl was his niece, and that he called her down to warn everyone.  
  
He didn't take the direct approach like with Kari, he devestated Ken in one sickening blow, instead of slowly tearing him down like with Kari.  
  
Kari was suprised as she didn't even get so much as an extra shred of homework. Sure, it was great to finaly not be looked down at, to be able to walk in the crowd unoticed like everyone else, but at the price of Ken's happyness?  
  
Kari was shocked to hear such a thing, yet after what she went through, she knew better then to judge someone on such a thing.  
  
She saw Ken, and decided to confront him.  
  
She stepped in front of him, everybody watching for Kari to slap him.  
  
"Ken, I just wanted to tell you that no matter what that girl says, that I think you're a good person. Whether you actualy did that to her or not, I've learned not to judge others by what you hear of them. I'm sure if you did do that to her that you've regretted it. So know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there"  
  
Kari extended her hand out. After a few seconds of recovering from shock, Ken extended his and they shook.  
  
"Kari, are you crazy! He's a molestor!"gasped Davis from the crowd.  
  
Ken dashed off, not listening when Kari called for him to stop.  
  
"Thanks a lot Davis"said Kari bitterly, walking away.  
  
"Is she crazy?"  
  
"Okay, that just wasn't right"  
  
"She must have a deathwish, or maybe a sex wish"  
  
Everyone cotinued walking along, as it was the end of the day and they just wanted to get home.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kari walked out to the Soccer field, not brining the water bottle.  
  
She walked up to the coahc and the rest of the team, the tryouts almost ready to begin.  
  
"I'm here coach"said kari.  
  
"Kari, I'm afraid I got some bad news. You can't play"  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Your math teacher informed me you had too much work to catch up on. I'm sorry Kari"  
  
"But Coach-  
  
"There's nothing I can do Kari. I have full authority on the field, however when it comes to the players, the school has one over on me"  
  
Lowering her head, she walked away. She felt another strike at her heart as she heared the coach begin his speech.  
  
Kari dashed home, however slowed down upon entering home. She gave a quick hello to to her aunt and uncle before going to her room and falling back. She should've known he hadn't forgotten about her so easily. He sabatoged her career at soccer.  
  
It just wasn't fair. She had worked so hard, pushed herself so far to finish, she had trained herself the night before, yet it was all for nothing.  
  
She kept the door locked, wanting to be alone.  
  
Though her Aunt and Uncle seemed to be more keen then Kari suspected.  
  
"What do you think happened? She made the team, why throw her out?"asked her uncle.  
  
They knew she was supposed to be at soccer practice, and didn't want to bother Kari who obviously wanted to be alone.  
  
"I'm calling that Coach, this isn't right"said her aunt.  
  
TBC  
  
*************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Snapped

Chapter 5  
  
Kari's aunt had no sucsess on changing their minds. She knew Kari was keeping up because that was what she spent an extremely large portion of her time home doing.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't try and talk to her?"asked her uncle.  
  
"No, we should give her some space. She'll talk to us if she wants to"said her aunt.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ken took the dagger and engraved the letter K on his forehead, making sure it was easy to see. He also engraved it on his hands, looking in the mirror to make sure it was easily seen.  
  
On his cheek he engraved three scars that were slanted on each of his cheeks, just right next to his eyes and down close to his mouth. He didn't even speak in his normal voice anymore. He adopted a gruff tone, and his eyes which were normaly full of gentleness now glared off nothing but pure hatred.  
  
"Ken is dead now. From now on, I shall be known as Kaiser. Hated by all, soon to be feared by all. I'll make them all pay!"  
  
He stuffed his old Grey uniform under the bed, and instead wore a dark Yellow T-shirt with a Purple vest and Blue jeans. Without even a goodbye to his parents, Ken headed off to another day of school.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kari arrived. Sticking up for Ken brought about new hatred for her apparently.  
  
"Kari, what were you thinking standing up for Ken! You heared what he did!"said T.K.  
  
"I don't care what she said, it's in the past Ken's a diffrent person now"said Kari.  
  
"Don't be stupid Kari!"said T.K.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone turned around, Ken, who instead of the gruff voice kept his soft one, though it was more sinister.  
  
"Ken, what happened to you! Did you guys do this to him!"said Kari.  
  
"They did, but not in the way you're thinking. Ken is dead and burried, I'm in control now"  
  
"What is he talking about?"asked a boy.  
  
SLASH  
  
Kari's eyes widened in horror before falling to the ground. T.K dashed over to Kari and turned her over. The knife was driven all the way into her kidneys. Falling face first shoved the entire blade in.  
  
"She trusted you Ken! She stuck up for you, and you stab her in the back, or kidney I should say!"said T.K.  
  
"I am not as loving as Ken. A dark side lives within us all, and I am the dark side of Ken"he said.  
  
"If you think anyone's buying this shit think again!"said Davis.  
  
"You're as sick as they come Ken! She wasn't right to trust you but that gives you no right to do this to her!"said Yolie from the crowd.  
  
Ken picked Kari up by the hair, causing Kari to shriek in pain. He slammed Kari right into the wall, causing her to bleed from the lip and nose. A sickening thud was heared as her face went smack dab against the wall. Her face became dull and emotionless.  
  
T.K tackled Ken to the ground, trying to get in every punch he could but Ken flung his arms up in defence.  
  
He eventualy soved T.K off and took another knife out, trying to stab T.K with it, but T.K held the knife back. Davis came from behind and sent his fists flying into Ken's back. With a roar of pain, Ken got off of T.K.  
  
By now someone had informed the staf, and the principal, math teacher and dean of students had dashed out.  
  
"So long!"said Ken, however the principal grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere! Mr Ozaki, go inside and call thge police immidiately"said the principal.  
  
The dean of students nodded and rushed in.  
  
The math teacher felt a surge of guilt now. He had always dispised Kari, but now that Kari was in danger of dying, he felt shameful. If these were the last moments of her life, then he sucseeded in making them a living Hell.  
  
He knew now that he had gone too far. He couldn't let by gones be by gones and simply forgive Kari, or Ken. Now Ken has become a maniac, and Kari was at the brink of death.  
  
"This is my fault! Damn, why did I have to be like this!"he thought.  
  
A school nurse came out to treat Kari's injuries the best she could. She couldn't seem to pull the dagger out, and saw the other staff was busy with things.  
  
"Could someone help me with this knife?"asked the nurse.  
  
T.K, Davis, and even Yolie came to help. They held on to eachother's hips in a chain like formation, and together managed to get the knife out.  
  
The nurse was in a state of horror as she saw the knife had blades on the side, meaning taking the knife out cut into Kari's internal organs.  
  
She took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around Kari's ribs tightly.  
  
"Watch her for a moment while I get something from inside"said the nurse.  
  
T.K kneeled over Kari, who many thought were unconcious because they didn't get a good look at her face. kari's eyes were open, and they were dull and lifeless.  
  
In a minute the nurse came out with a huge cup of water.  
  
"Kari, can you sit up?"asked the nurse.  
  
Kari didn't respond, and T.K sat her up, realizing Kari may not have the strength to stand.  
  
"Sip a little bit, swish it in your mouth and spit it out"  
  
It was hard for her mouth at first, hurting so much, but she managed to do so, and blood was mixed with the water she spit out.  
  
After doing so a few times her mouth wasn't bleeding too much at all.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Ken, what you have done is inexcusable. You attacked a defenseless student with a lethal weapon. If it hadn't been for the other students, she may have died. What on earth possesed you to do such a thing? Was it because your reputation as a child molestor spread?"asked the principal.  
  
They were inside the principal's office, with no one around.  
  
"Ken is dead. I'm Kaiser now!"said Ken.  
  
The principal gave a sigh of annoyance.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for these games Ken, the police will be here soon, and I can only imagine what kind of penalty you'll get for this. If the girl dies, then you'll really have something to worry about"said the principal.  
  
Out of his pocket, Ken drew yet another knife(collect them all!)  
  
"Give me that knife immidiately! That is a foreing object, and you are threatening a school staff!"warned the principal.  
  
"Perhaps now you realize you aren't dealing with Ken. I am Kaiser!"  
  
"If you think police are going to let you off easy because you claim to have an alter ego, then you are in for a rude awakening, so just give me the knife!"  
  
"You want the knife! Come and take it!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kari's aunt and uncle parked the car quickly and dashed out along with Tai.  
  
They immidiately kneeled beside the fallen Kari.  
  
"Kari, are you okay? Say something?"asked Tai.  
  
"She should be fine, however it's recomended she dosen't talk for awhile"said the nurse.  
  
Tai hugged Kari close to him, tears falling fast from his face.  
  
"You're my flesh and blood Kari. I could never bear the thought of losing you"sobbed Tai.  
  
"It's okay dear, she'll be fine. Let's get you home"said her aunt.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't take her to a hospital?"asked Tai.  
  
"Only if we really need to. Right now she seems to be all-  
  
Just then cop cars parked and around five or so police men dashed indoors.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ken slashed at the principal yet again, who allready had severla marks on his face and arms.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
They quickly grabbed Ken and cuffed his hands behind him.  
  
"You're under arrest for assault in the thrid degree. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law"  
  
Everyone stared on as he was escorted into the police car and driven away.  
  
Kari tried to stand herself up, her kidneys killing her.  
  
"Take it easy, I gotchya"said Tai picking Kari up.  
  
Just like when she was a baby, Tai would craddle her in his arms. It was slightly emarising, but oh it felt good.  
  
Such warmness in her heart, a warmness she hadn't felt since moving here.  
  
The kids were dismissed to go home, as police and news reporters were storming to the school.  
  
"Great, probaly more fame"thought Kari, knowing she was going to be the center of another news story.  
  
She closed her eyes as they arrived back home, and Tai carried her to her rrom. She couldn't make out what her aunt and uncle were saying but she knew it was about her.  
  
Tai took her sandles and socks off before tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Kari let sleep consume her, and drifted into dreamworld.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hey, looks like we got a new guy"Sakura heared someone say.  
  
She looked out and saw the Purple haired boy being walked down the halls into a new cell.  
  
There was much murmering among the others, but Sakura remained silent.  
  
"New boy, huh?"thought Sakura.  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Suffering for all

Chapter 6  
  
Kari awoke from her slumber, almost screaming from the pain her ribs felt. She sat up, making the pain worse, worse enough to get a painful grunt from her.  
  
She clenched her rib as though it were the burrier between life and death. and forced herself to a standing position. Opening the door quickly was Tai who heared Kari's grunt.  
  
"Whoa Kari, lay back down! You need rest!"said Tai.  
  
"I'm sick of being a weakling Tai. I have to tough this out, I can do"said Kari nearly stumbiling.  
  
"Don't be ridicolous, that kinfe almost killed you. Now lay down!"said Tai.  
  
Tai was confused as Kari closed her eyes, however things became clearer as tears fell from Kari's eyes, which looked like the eyes of an angel from in front of the glimmering sunlight.  
  
"My body, it's been through so much. I don't think it can take much more. Please let me do this Tai. You have no idea how it feels, knowing that your body could give up when you least expect it and you find yourself dead before you're even aware of it. I'm scared, I don't want to die, yet I feel comfort from the thought"sobbed Kari.  
  
"Hey, easy there Kari. You just need some rest and you'll be fine. Now please lay back down"said Tai as he helped Kari into bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Get some sleep, we'll wake you when lunch is ready"said Tai.  
  
Kari nodded and snuggled her head onto the pillow, feeling sleep knawing from within her head, the heavy warm blanket assisting as well.  
  
After an hour of sleep, she felt a nudging at her legs. She opened her eyes, rubbing them to get a good vision.  
  
"Sorry to wake you dear, but T.K's here to see you"said her aunt.  
  
She closed the door behind him, and T.K stood directly next to the bed.  
  
"Hey Kari, how are you?"asked T.K.  
  
"I've been better"said Kari.  
  
"Oh"said T.K.  
  
A defeaning silence fell between them, one waiting for the other to say something. Finaly after a minute that seemed like a few minutes, T.K spoke up.  
  
"So, how's your brother?"asked T.K without much confidence in his voice.  
  
"Same as ever"  
  
"Oh, well that's good"  
  
Kari felt that nudge of guilt from within her, knowing that if she didn't apoligize then and there, she would carry this guilt for a long time.  
  
"T.K, I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. And thanks for helping me"said Kari.  
  
"Nah, no big deal Kari-  
  
Before T.K could go on, Kari's aunt yelled up that Davis had arrived.  
  
"Well, I better step out. Hope you get better"said T.K.  
  
"Okay"said Kari waving.  
  
Kari felt bitter that Davis interupted them just as they were getting to be friends again.  
  
"Hey Kari, how are ya?"asked Davis.  
  
"Fine"said Kari bitterly.  
  
Seeing that Kari wasn't too happy to see him, he gave a slight wave and leaft quickly.  
  
"Oh well, I guess that's it"thought Davis.  
  
However as he continued walking home, Kari kept running through her mind, and Davis couldn't get her out.  
  
Especialy that dream he had, the one where Kari told him they weren't meant to be. Davis grew depressed as he realized that not only would Kari not like him, but no other girls were either.  
  
He had tried over and over with other girls. When he met Kari, it seemed like things were going to change as Kari was nicer and more gentle then those other girls, however she turned out to be as cruel as them. T.K had her instead, and almost all of his friends now had girlfriends except him.  
  
Instead of going home, he went to the bench and sat down. The fact that Ken turned out to be a psycho really didn't help ease him, and in fact made him feel worse.  
  
"I guess this world wasn't meant for me. I was better off not born at all"said Davis.  
  
His eyes narrowed to a bridge, and he pictured himself falling off of it.  
  
"Why not, maybe I'll do more good in the afterlife"said Davis walking over to it.  
  
However his focus was lacking highly. All he could focus on was the bridge. That's when fate interveined.  
  
BAM!  
  
Davis couldn't grasp the situation as the car rammed into him, sending him flying back.  
  
Davis felt the blood drool out of his mouth, his ribs and legs weren't responding to him.  
  
Whoever drove the car had no sympathy as the driver just drove on like nothing happened.  
  
Davis was laying face first on the ground, so could only hear as people rushed over to him.  
  
"Oh my God, are you allright?"asked a woman kneeling over him.  
  
"That no good bastard, the least you could do is check on the boy!"yelled a man.  
  
Luckily the police parked right in front of the driver, causing the car to stop.  
  
The police ordered the driver to come out:his math teacher!(Kari's a  
  
He was screaming his head off about being doomed as a destroyer, and constantly attempted to smash his head on the car. The police stuffed him in the car and drove off.  
  
An ambulance was called over and Davis was rushed to the hospital immidiately.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SLAM!  
  
That's what every reporter who came to interview Kari got.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Soon enough, mobs of reporters were coming, however Tai had his aunt and uncle for backup and ordered them to leave them alone.  
  
They kept coming back unti Kari's uncle got out his hunting rifle. That stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
Kari's uncle got his rifle ready as another knock came at the door, however he saw through the opening it was T.k.  
  
"Hello boy. Sorry, you wouldn't believe how many reporters keep coming here. Kari's upstairs, don't be afraid to wake her if she's sleeping, I'm sure she wants to see you"said her uncle.  
  
"Thanks"said T.K.  
  
*************************************************  
  
He turned the knob ever so slowly, sweat falling off his forehead like a water fall. His hand was bleeding badly, and he feared that his blood may run out at any moment.  
  
Kari read the book with an adreniline rush, however put the bookmark in with a sigh of annoyance as T.K knocked at her door.  
  
"Come in"said Kari.  
  
"Kari, it's Davis. There's been an accident, he was hit by a car!"gasped T.K almost too quickly for his breath to take.  
  
"Davis!"gasped Kari, feeling a small wind of guilt.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw him in the hospital. He's been there for a few hours and he's not doing too well! My brother isn't home and neither were my parents, so I had to talk to someone about it"said T.K.  
  
"Is he gonna make it?"asked Kari.  
  
"They didn't say, though the odds don't look on Davis's side"said T.K.  
  
Kari felt awful. Had he hurt Davis's feelings to the point where he lost focus and was hit? All he wanted to do was check on her and she told him off because she interupted her time with T.K.  
  
"I'm sorry"said Kari.  
  
"I should be sorry, I heared you've had troubles of your own with those reporters"  
  
"Well Tai and my aunt and uncle saw that they didn't cause too much trouble"said Kari with a giggle.  
  
T.K giggled too, as he could only imagine what the scene was like.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Ken. I was such a fool. I wanted so badly to believe he was a desent person. I wanted to believe he was a victim like me, and that he was wrongly accused"said Kari.  
  
"Well whether he was or not, the important thing is that he'll never bother you again"said T.K.  
  
Kari and T.K both stopped when they heared a bump at the downstairs door.  
  
"Oh my God, are you allright?"asked Kari's uncle.  
  
"T.K, help me up, I wanna see"said Kari.  
  
T.K helped Kari onto his shoulder and walked her out, stopping whenever she gave a cringe of pain.  
  
Kari and T.K held backa gasp as they saw Yolie lying on the floor, battered and bruised.  
  
"What happened?"asked Kari's uncle.  
  
"Some guy grabbed me into an alleyway, and raped me. When I fought back, he beat me hard. I had to find a house where someone could help me. He's still after me"said Yolie.  
  
Just then, a drunk man in his 30's stormed in, however Kari's uncle was all set and slashed the rifle acroos, smacking the man's head and causing him to stumble back out the door.  
  
"It's allright, you'll be safe here. You can wait here for a few hours while I call the police on this guy"said Kari's uncle as the drunk man ran off.  
  
Kari signaled for T.K to hlp her back into her bed.  
  
"I don't get it, is the city always like this? Ever since I came here things-  
  
"Don't blame yourself, things like this happen all the time. We better not mention it right now"he said.  
  
TBC  
  
*****************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 7  
  
T.K leaft quickly, pretending not to notice Yolie. T.K wanted to stay, however Kari insisted he go.  
  
Kari's uncle called the cops and allowed Yolie to lay on the couch. He got her an ice pack and some water. Yolie thanked him like there was no tomorrow, which sometimes got a giggle out of him.  
  
Kari layed back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had happened. Ken turned on her and nearly killed her, her friendship with T.K was rekindled, and Davis was in the hospital, possibly for his last hours.  
  
She kept rethinking through everything she had gone through since arriving, and wondered if it meant something. Maybe she was there for a reason, perhaps some kind of destiny.  
  
But what? What kind of purpose did she serve in this town?  
  
It kinda made sense, however it seemed unlikely. How was she any diffrent from anyone else?  
  
In actuality, she felt rather inferior to her peers. She felt weak and insignifigant when compared to others.  
  
Of course if she ever told Tai that, she would be in for one hell of a lecture.  
  
She decided to forget about it and go back to sleep.  
  
Sleep did not come easy, in fact it took a few minutes but eventualy she made it.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kari was bewildered as she saw herself in school. She was in the hallway with Ken, no memory of what had happened earlier.  
  
"Hey Kari, how are you today?"he asked.  
  
"I'm fine"said Kari shyly.  
  
"That's good to hear"said Ken.  
  
"Hey Kari!"said T.K running up to them.  
  
"Hi"said Kari.  
  
Ken gave a cold stare, however neither T.K or Kari noticed.  
  
"What are you guys standing here for? School's out"said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, guess I forgot. Ken, wanna walk home with me and T.K? It'll be fun!"said Kari.  
  
"Sure, fine with me"said Ken.  
  
They walked down the hall, Kari for some reason not talking to either one.  
  
However as they walked through the exit door, they found themselves in another classroom.  
  
"What the hell?"said Kari.  
  
"Okay, we'll just go another way"said T.K as they walked back through, only to find themselves in the gym.  
  
"We'll never get out!"said Kari.  
  
"This is getting ridicolous"said T.K.  
  
Kari dashed ahead as she saw another door, T.K and Ken appearing right next to her even though she hadn't seen them catch up.  
  
When they went through it, they found a slim hallway just big enough to walk through, with yellow walls and grey ceilings with a Black cement floor. It had dozens upon dozens of doors.  
  
"Where's Davis?"asked Ken.  
  
Before Kari could ask why he would ask such a thing at suvh a time, she saw a truck go across the doors, and Davis lying on the floor in a bloody mess.  
  
"Davis!"she gasped running up to him.  
  
She kneeled down beside him, and checked his pulse, nothing.  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry, sorry I neglected you so much"said Kari begining to cry.  
  
A hand came from the floor and dragged him under.  
  
This struck a think cord in Kari, and she covered her face sobbing though she felt no tears coming out.  
  
She tried to scream but her voice was too low. She turned to see what Ken and T.K were doing, however both of them were gone.  
  
"Where are you guys?"she asked.  
  
She peeked her head into one of the doors, only to find her entire body inside of it. She was in the cafeteria, where she saw Ken and T.K eating.  
  
"What in the name of God?"she asked walking up to T.K and Ken, only for them to be other people when she made it. She looked around and saw them leaving and chased after them.  
  
For some odd reason she fell and had to crawl after them, but was right behind them none the less. When she got through the doors that Ken and T.K went through, she found herself back in the hall way, with Davis walking down the halls!  
  
She ran down to see him bewildered by his return.  
  
"Davis, how did, are you allright?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry I neglected you in the past, but we can be friends now"  
  
Davis simply walked away from her.  
  
"Come back!"pleaded Kari with tears in her eyes, though she didn't feel them.  
  
She practicly ran right into him, and found herself standing in the cafeteria once again.  
  
"I hate this! I just wanna go home damn it!"screamed Kari, though the scream was extremely low on volume.  
  
However, to her horror, Moninoke, Sakura and Jun were at the end of the cafeteria and chased after her.  
  
Kari ran for the doors, however she was once again in the cafeteria, with Moninoke and the others still dead on her tail.  
  
She went through the doors again, this time in the weird halls. Sakura came through one door behind her, Moninoke and Jun in one in front of her. Kari immidiately went into the door next to her, and saw Ken and T.K. They were all in a darkness, nothing but darkness, except for the floor which was like a fog.  
  
But everything else was just dark, yet they were all easily seen.  
  
"I need your help, these three girls are after me. I don't have time to explain, but we need to get out of here"  
  
"I agree, however there is no exit"said Ken.  
  
"WHAT!"gasped Kari.  
  
"No exit, no entrance, we can't escape"said Ken.  
  
"Then, what do we do?"asked Kari.  
  
"I wish I knew. I guess we just go with the flow. Maybe we can go back to class"said T.K.  
  
Kari looked around for an exit, however there was none.  
  
"There's no way out!"gasped Kari.  
  
To Kari's horror, Ken morphed into a giant Green lizard with spikes on it's back. He swallowed T.K whole, and to make things worse Moninoke, Jun, and Sakura appeared behind her.  
  
"Game over kid"said Moninoke.  
  
"It can't be!"gasped Kari.  
  
She was surrounded, helpless.  
  
"No, this can't be it! I don't wanna die!"she screamed in her mind.  
  
That's when Kari felt a sensation inside of her, a sensation like none she ever felt. She felt in control, felt like she could beat them.  
  
"You want some of me!"said Kari.  
  
Her clothes merged together into a Pink getup.  
  
"Allright, this is what I'm talking about"thought Kari.  
  
Kari waved her hand, sending a beam of light slashing through all three of them. Then she flet herself fly into the air, and she blasted Ken into pieces.  
  
"Whoa, I did it! Awesome, I'm somekind of super hero! But who should I be?"she thought.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kari jolted up in bed, causing her kidneys pain, however she gave a very small scream.  
  
She wiped the sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"It was just a dream. A strange dream. But, somehow I was in control. I became somekind of hero. Awesome, if this keeps up I won't have nightmares for very long"said Kari.  
  
That's when it struck her, like lightning. She had killed them in her dream. Obliterated them comepletely, leaving nothing leaft.  
  
It may have been a quick and relatively painless death, but she had killed them. Was this her inner most desires? Was she a killer like Ken? Was that what the dream was telling her? Was her destiny she thought so much about to be a killer?  
  
Her kidneys felt better, and she was thirsty so Kari stood herself up and walked down the stairs.  
  
It hurt to walk, however not enough to keep her from getting a drink. She noticed that it was night time outside. Her dream took that long?  
  
Remembering back, her dream did feel rather long.  
  
"What are you doing Kari? Thinking about dreams, who cares?"she thought to herself.  
  
She expected to see her aunt and uncle, or at least Tai downstairs however she saw no one. Were they asleep, or away?  
  
She saw her uncle's rifle was nowhere to be seen, so it must've have been hung back up.  
  
She staggered into the kitchen and took a glass of water out of the cupboards. She turned on the sink andfilled the glass with cold water.  
  
Oh it felt so good, yet so addictive going down her throat. It was like itching a mosquito bite.  
  
So she filled it up again, gulped it, and again when she was finally satisfied.  
  
She wiped the water off of her mouth.  
  
Oh how refreshing that was!  
  
"I wonder what time it is?"said Kari as she looked at the clock.  
  
It read 9:45.  
  
"I thought it was later. I wonder where everybody is?"asked Kari.  
  
There was a knock at the door, which startled Kari.  
  
"Who would be knocking at a time like this?"asked Kari.  
  
She staggered towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Are you Kari Kamiya?"asked the man.  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
Kari was quickly punched in the kidneys, and carried off and stuffed into the back of a truck. Before she could scream for help, the back of the truck was closed and the truck drove off.  
  
The End  
  
*************************************************  
  
That's it for PT3. PT4 will come out eventaly. It will be entitled:  
  
Lost:Kari's Way PT4 


End file.
